The Last Night
by Sweet Dark Kndy
Summary: Muchas veces la vida no es como no la imaginamos y mucho menos un cuento de hadas. Hay ocaciones en que la vida no siempre es de color de rosa y Bella esta vez lo sabe mejor que nadie.


_**Bueno chicos este es mi p**__**rimer fic, espero que les guste, la cancion que les recomiendo y q aparece mas adelante es "The last night" de The Skillets**_

_**Los personajes no son mios son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer **_

_**Sin mas que decir disfrutenlo**_

_**Herida**_

**Bella Pov**

-Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Hey espera

Volteo para ver quien me hablaba pero entre tanta gente no distingui a nadie conocido. Asi que voy de regreso a mi destino pensando en la noche anterior.

-Hey Bella te dije que me esperaras, que no me escuchas mujer!!!

En eso siento como 2 brazos fuerte me abrazan pero en ves de gritar de sorpresa grito de dolor. Siento como estos me sueltan rapidamente al mismo tiempo que las heridas punzan de dolor. Por reflejo me llevo las manos a las cintura, mientras respiro profundamente, siento como esos ojos verdes me miran con asombro pero a la vez con preocupación.

- Dios mio Bella ¿Qué tienes?¿Acaso te abrace muy fuerte?

Ja debi suponerlo... muy tipico de el , siempre echandose la culpa cuando la unica culpable de todo soy yo. Pero aun asi lo amo con todo mi corazon porque ese chico de los ojos verdes y pelo cobrizo es mi novio, Edward Cullen.

-No Edward, no es eso.

- Entonces amor que es lo que tienes? te duele algo?

Siempre preocupandose.... pero si tan solo supiera....

- No es nada amor, es que ayer ....me cai...... y pues me pegue muy duro y... pues me duele.

Esos ojos que amo, inmediatamente me analizaron para saber si estoy diciendo la verdad pero yo ya se que como experto sabe que claramente estoy mintiendo.

- Bellaa- me dice algo aspero

-Edward- le digo fingiendo una sonrisa

- No me estas diciendo la verdad- uhhh que observador pero no le puedo decir la verdad porque sino- es Charlie verdad?, te hizo algo otra ves? que fue Bella? que te hizo? porque sabes que soy capaz de ..

- EDWARD!!- digo toda exaltada, sabia que reacccionaria asi, es por eso que nunca me atrevi a decirle que Charlie me golpeaba hasta que el lo descubrio una mañana cuando llegue con el ojo morado a la escuela...muy pocos lo sabian pero el jefe Swan era muy agresivo.

Todo empezo cuando mama se fue de la casa diciendo que ya estaba harta de vivir en este pueblucho de cuarta, dejandonos a papa y a mi. Inmediatamente Charlie se refugio en el alcohol y ya no volvio a ser el mismo de antes. Descargando todo su enojo por lo sucedido con Renee, mi padre me culpaba por su ida y me golpeaba diciendo que yo era la culpable de lo sucedido. Al principio era cuidadoso para que los golpes fueran en lugares no visibles pero conforme el tiempo paso, ya no le importaba. Solo le importaba descargar esa furia en mi.

Cuando Edward me pidio que fuera su novia, yo trataba de ocultarlos como mejor podia pero esa mañana fue imposible. Cuando lo supo casi se va y se le hecha encima a Charlie pero supe "tranquilizarlo", aunque aun asi el me advirtio que si lo hacia otra ves, no lo iba a pensar dos veces e iba a hacer algo al respecto.

En eso siento como otros brazos mas delgados me abrazan, inmediatamente reprimo el grito pero aun asi duele demasiado.

-Bellaaaaaaaaa, Cuñissssssssss, como estas??? Adivina que??? tengo algo muy importante que decirte....

Gracias a Dios es Alice, mi mejor amiga y melliza de mi novio, siempre salvandome cuando lo necesito.

Me agarra de la mano y me jala hacia el salon de deportes mientras mi querido novio y mis demas amigos, Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper (los cuales no habia visto llegar) nos siguen de cerca. Mientras Alice me esta hablando de no se que cosas, veo como Edward les susurra cuidadosamente algo a los chicos, haciendo que Rosalie se tape la boca y Jasper y Emmet aprieten los puños.

Cuando vamos a entrar al salón, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie se despiden de nosotros, ya que estan un año adelantados.

Entro con Alice a los vestidores. Cuando me esto quitando la playera, oigo a Alice dar un grito espeluznante. Inmediatamente me volteo para ver que es lo que esta viendo, y cual va siendo mi sorpresa que ella esta mirando mi torso, todo lleno de moretones y cicatrices.

-DIOS MIO BELLA!!! QUE CARAJOS TE HA PASADOOO!!!

Rapidamente me visto y la llevo a un lugar donde nadie nos pueda oir. La aviento contra la pared pero sin ser demasiado brusca.

- Ni uno palabra de esto ni a jasper, a Emmet o Rosalie y en especial, escuchame Alice, en especial a Edward....

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?! ESTAS DEMENTE O QUE?? Piensas que no les voy a decir, pero si Bella mira nada mas como estas- en eso me levanta parte de la playera y mas tranquila me dice- pero Bella que te paso? Porque te hizo esto Charlie??

Siento como pasa sus dedos por las cicatrices y me estremesco

- Es que....de nuevo llego borracho y pues...

-Dios mio Bella esto no puede seguir asi, uno de estos dias te va a matar........tenemos que hacer algo.

-"Tenemos" me suena a manada... y no, no vamos a hacer nada....

- PERO PORQUE!!! ACASO NO TE HAS VISTO EN ESPEJO !!!

- Claro que si pero...

-Nada de peros mujer, esto no puede seguir asi. Ya te lo dijimos, mis hermanos, los Hale y yo , que en cualquier cosa, te podemos ayudar...

- No Alice no hay nadie que me pueda ayudar.

- Estas loca!! claro q si.. pero por lo que veo tu eres la que no quieres que te ayuden

Y con eso ultimo se fue dejandome sola pensando en lo que dijo.

Las clases pasaron con normalidad exceptuando que ni alice, ni edward me hablaban pero al final del dia los dos ya se habian calmado lo suficiente para volverlo hacer.

Teniendo que hacer un trabajo de biología me dirigi a la casa de los Cullen junto con los Hale, ya que debido a un viaje de negocios de sus padre se estaban quedando alli.

Al llegar a la casa me senti como en familia, la verdad amaba tanto a Esme y a Carlisle, porque sin que ellos fueran mis padres me trataban como una hija mas. Alice trato de convencerme de que Carlisle podria revisar mis heridas pero me negue rotundamente ya que me preguntaria donde me las habia y hecho y la verdad yo no queria decir no pio.

Entre el trabajo, la comida y , platica y platica, se me hizo muy tarde y todavía no le hacia la cena a Charlie y sabia que si no encontraba cena me iba a ir mal.

Edward me llevo a mi casa lo mas rapido que pudo y me dejo en el porche diciendome que si necesitaba algo lo llamara.

Cuando termine de despedirme, entre hecha la bola (N/A: es decir súper rapido) para hacer la cena. Cuando termine, subi a mi cuarto para adelantar algo de tarea pero sin darme cuenta cai dormida.

Un extraño sonido me desperto, asi que me levante rapido y fui a la cocina, de donde venia el sonido. Cuando me asome vi a mi padre parado junto a la cacerola en piso y toda la comida regada por la cocina, al verme me asuste, tenia la sensación de que esta noche iba a ser peor que la de ayer.

- Me puedes decir que es esto Isabella

- Pues ... la cena- dije con algo de temor

-AAAAAA la cena.......COMO Q ESTA MIERDA ES LA CENA!!!- me dijo todo alterado

-Pero papa si es lo que mas te gusta...

- Si claro lo que mas me gusta- dijo murmurando- Y se puede saber donde estabas?

- Como?... De que me hablas?- estaba en shock, como sabia que no habia estado en la casa.

- Andabas de golfa verdad...VERDAD!! TENIAS QUE SALIR IGUAL QUE TU MADRE!! UNA GOLFA QUE SE LE VENDE AL PRIMERO QUE SE LE ATRAVIESE!!!- en eso siento como su mano va a parar directo a mi cara.

Debido la sorpresa del golpe me caigo y de repente siento una patada en las costillas, donde las heridas de ayer todavía estan frescas. Pero como instinto de superviviencia, tomo la cacerola y le pego con todas mis fuerzas en donde mas le duela, aprovecho esa oportunidad para levantarme y correr a mi cuarto. Al llegar tomo mi celular y marco a la unica persona capaz de ayudarme.

- E-dwa-rd- digo sollozando

-Bella? corazon ? que ocurre?- dice preocupado

-E-dwar-d... E-dward por favor ayudame...- inmediatamente oigo como unos pasos van subiendo las escaleras

-Bella?!!! Bella?!! estas ahí? que esta ocurriendo?

-Edward.... el esta enojado... muy enojado... me golpeo

-Tranquila Bella... voy para alla.....

-Por favor apurate... rapido- oigo como los pasos se detienen en frente de la puerta y empiezan a golpear fuerte

-Aguanta ya voy para alla

-ABREME ISABELLA... HE DICHO QUE ME HABRAS... VAS A VER COMO TE VA A IR PEQUEÑA ZORRA...

-EDWARD !!!!! por favor ayúdame...esta aquí esta afuera... tengo miedo ...apurate por favor- grito presa del panico

- ABREME ISABELLA... Q ME HABRAS CON UN CARAJO!!!!!!!!

-Bella?!!1 me escuchas?!! por favor no cuelgues, por nada del mundo cuelgues

- Edward...por...- en ese momento veo como la puerta cae hecha trizas y mi padre entra como bala al cuarto

Y de repente todo se vuelve negro.

**Edward Pov **

-Bella?!!! Bella?!! BELLAAAA?!!!- grito con todas mis fuerzas mientras unas lagrimas caen por mis mejillas, mientras mi padre maneja como alma que lleva al diablo rumbo a la casa de Bella.

Cuando la deje en la puerta de su casa, supe que algo estaba mal, que algo anda mal por ahí pero nunca pensé que se fuera hacerse realidad.

Cuando recibi su llamada inmediatamente fui con mi padre. Ellos lo sabian todo, cuando esa mañana Bella llego con el ojo morado, tanto el coraje como la triste me comian por dentro y era tanta que hasta mis padres lo notaron. Al principio no les queria decir pero no pude mas y se los conte. Mi madre se puso a llorar y mi padre estaba en shock, nunca penso que el jefe Swan pudiera hacer eso. Pero aun asi, me dieron todo su apoyo junto con mis hermanos.

Durante el trayecto mi padre llamo a la policia y a la ambulancia para que ya estuvieran alla cuando nosotros llegaramos. Mis hermanos que iban atrás trataban de calmarme diciendome que todo iba a estar bien, pero aun asi yo no podia relajarme; hasta que ese imbecil estuviera en la carcel, y mi hermosa Bella estuviera bien, no iba a estar tranquilo.

En menos de 15 minutos llegamos a la casa, y en el momento que baje del coche y vi a los enfermeros que salian con Bella en una camilla, quede en shock. Ella estaba tendida inconsciente con varias heridas en la cara y en los brazos, que eran las partes que se veian.

Corri hasta ella y empece a llorar. COMO ERA POSIBLE, QUE ESTO HUBIERA PASADO!! QUE CLASE DE ANIMAL ES ESE SEÑOR QUE SE HACE LLAMAR PADRE!!!.

Mis hermanos y mi padre me separaron de la camilla ya que tenian que llevarsela de urgencia.

Mi padre se tuvo que ir en la ambulancia y mis hermanos y yo lo seguimos en el carro.

Ahora estoy aquí viendo por la ventana como los dias pasan y Bella no despierta. Mi desesperación va en aumento y mi tristeza ni se diga.

Volteo para verla ahí acostada, tan frágil y tan inocente, recorro la distancia que nos separa y me siento en la silla. Tomo sus manos.

_You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_

-Bella??!!1 Bella amor me escuchas?? por favor despierta, abre esos hermosos ojos... por favor te lo pido. No sabes cuanto te extrañamos todos. Alice y Rosalie ya no pueden ir al centro comercial sin ti, Emmet ya no tiene a quien molestar y de quien buirlarse, Jasper extraña hablar contigo y sobretodo yo, extraño besarte, abrazarte, dormirnos juntos en el pasto, oirte reir y hacer tantas cosas juntos. BELLA PORFAR REACCIONA!!!! DIOS TE EXTRAÑO!!! Te juro por lo que mas quieras que te protegeré y te cuidare de todo el mundo, y sobretodo nunca, me oyes nunca te dejare.-lagrimas empezaron a caer como lluvia en verano con todo el dolor de mi corazon

_I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie._

- Nunca debi de hacerte caso, y tomar la iniciativa y demandar al estupido ese que se hace llamar tu padre. Dios ...Bella... pudimos haberte ayudado... pudimos haber hecho algo... lo que sea para que esto no sabias que podias confiar en nosotros y nada malo iba a suceder, pero fui un inútil un imbecil por no haber hecho algo...

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be._

_-_Pero tu eres asi mi querida Bella, eres un angel caido del cielo y por mas que te lastimen tu nunca lastimarias a nadie.. pero no estas sola…nunca lo estuviste y nunca lo estaras porque yo estoy contigo y creeme que te digo que soy capaz de hacer lo que sea para que tu estes sana y salva..

_Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all  
I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie.__  
_

_-_ Tu no tuviste la culpa de tener unos padres asi, tu no eres la culpable de todo esto que esta pasando porque te conozco como la palma de mi mano y te digo que tu eres un angel, que tuvo la desgracia de tener unos padres como demonios…

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
__The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be._

- Pero te lo vuelvo a repetir una y mil veces que no estas sola, que nos tienes a todos nosotros y sobretodo a mi para protegerte, para cuidarte y para amarte

_  
__The last night away from me  
The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand I will help you hold on  
Tonight,  
Tonight._

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.  
I won't let you say goodbye,  
I'll be your reason why._  
_The last night away from me,  
Away from me._

_-_Y te prometo… no mas bien te juroque esta es la ultima ves que esto pasa, la ultima. De ahora en adelante yo mismo te cuidare como a mi propia vida, te sanare todas esas heridas, te amare sin limites, te protegeré contra lo que venga y sobretodo nunca estaras sola porque yo estare contigo pase lo que pasa, digan lo que digan. Pero por favor despierta amor mio... despierta porfavor..porfavor..- y sin mas que decir recargo mi cabeza en sus manos y comienzo a llorar con desesperación, incapaz de hacer algo para sacarla de estado en el que esta.

-E-d-w-a-r-d

Levanto mi cabeza sin creer lo que oigo, de tan fuerte la alce que siento que me va a dar torticolis. Y mis ojos no dan credito a lo que veo.

-Be-Be-l-l-a No lo puedo creer pense...pense que te habia perdido. DIOS BELLA NO ME VUELVAS A HACER ESTO!! ENTIENDES!!!- y la abrazo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Lo si-siento.- empieza a balbucear.

-No mi amor no hay nada por que disculparse, el que lo siento soy yo por no estar a tu lado, por no ayudarte cuando mas me necesitabas, por hacerme el tonto y no prevenir algo como esto por..- pero su mano me calla

-Edward tu no tienes la culpa, yo...- trate de interrumpirla pero me callo- si Edward yo soy la culpable, por permitir esto y no dejarme ayudar, por pensar que todo iba a a estar bien cuando no lo estaba y por no escucharte ni a ti, ni Alice, ni Rose, ni Jasper.. por dios ni si quiera a Emmet.- en ese momento comenzo a llorar y yo lo unico que pude hacer fue abrazarlo como si de eso dependiera mi vida.

Desde ese dia nunca más estuvo sola, porque yo estaba ahí para ella pasara lo que pasara.

_**Que les parecio ¿bueno, pasable, muy malo, malisimo, pesimo? jajajaja  
**__**Dejen un review jajajajaja**_


End file.
